Life is a Lemon
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Kai's life is a lemon. A song and question bring back things in his life he rather would have had stay dead and buired.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: A semi song fic. I used some of the Lyrics from Meat Loaf's song "Life is a Lemon." The lyrics reminded me of Kai.

I remember, the day before we split up after the World tournament, Tyson asked me, in a moment of stupidity on his part, why I was so jaded. I didn't answer him then. But, for some reason, these past few nights the question has come back to haunt me.

The reasons all came to a climax listening to the radio one day when a song called "Life is a Lemon" by Meatloaf came on. The lyrics led to me writing this, hoping that I could not only explain to Tyson but to my self.

What about love? It's defective - it's always breaking in half

Love doesn't exist. For awhile I held the notion that it did. Rei and I lived in what seemed bliss for three long years. And in those years, I was more open then I had ever been in my entire twenty years of life. I believed that nothing could rip us apart and that we would die together. Looking back on it, I'm forced to admit that I was being egotistical and that I really was naïve about the emotion called love.

Until one night. I came home late from negotiating a merger, and went straight to our bedroom, ready for sleep. The door to the room was slightly ajar. And it was there that I ceased to believe in love. Rei and Tala were curled together in the center of the bed, exchanging light, teasing caresses. How many times had Rei told me he loved me, not actually meaning it? 

Rei, when I confronted him the next day did nothing to deny it. He claimed that I had become so wrapped up in my work that I never had time for him. He had sought comfort in the one person I hated the most. Ten minutes later he was gone.

What about sex? It's defective - it's never built to really last

Sex. It's great for relieving tension and making oneself feel good, but beyond that, there is no point. I've had my fair share of sex over the years, but I cannot see any part of it that I need to live. 

What about your family? It's defective - all the batteries are shot

My family is the epitome of dysfunctional families. My parents were junkies. Not in the drug sense of the world. But social junkies. My parents threw parties almost every night. It tends to help when your father is one of the richest men in the world and you aren't exactly poor yourself.

My grandfather, Voltaire, thanks to his billions, never worked. He spent his entire time genetically engineering bitbeasts and humans. His goal was to take over the world. When that plan fell through, he killed himself in a fit of weakness.

What about your friends? They're defective - all the parts are out of stock

Friends are weakness. I don't know how many times my team tried to convince me to come out of my shell and be 'friends' with them. Becoming friends' means breaking down shields that have been up years. Friends led to downfall.

What about hope? It's defective - it's corroded and decayed

Long ago I dared to hope. I hoped that someone would save me from my from the half-life I lived with my parents. When Voltaire came for me , I dared to believe that it had happened. When his workings were revealed, I again dared to hope that someone would save me from it. 

It was when I was sent away from the Abbey that I realized the hoping was futile. At the tender age of seven, I had had my innocence of mind and spirit stolen away. No one would ever come to help me. I was on my own if I wished for help.

  
What about faith? It's defective - it's tattered and it's frayed

Faith is overrated. I refuse to place faith in anything. Including myself. Things of human creating collapse and humans themselves. When faith is placed in something, the gods of hate and war break that faith, causing buildings to topple and. Trust is give far to freely.

What about your Gods? They're defective - They forgot the warranty

My gods abandoned me long before my birth. Had they not, I would have grown up in a normal family, unjaded and open. My life would have been simple and Rei would never have left me for Ivanhov. Even now, my gods are sitting back on their thrones of despair and hate laughing at me.

What about your town? It's defective - it's a dead end street to me

My hometown was filled with people that feared my family. They feared to say anything about the Hiwatari family lest they disappear in the night. I spent most of my time in the house, only venturing once to join the common people. No one said anything directly to me but I could hear their whispers of demon child.

What about your school? It's defective - it's a pack of useless lies

My school was the Abbey. There I learned the normal things, reading, writing, math and all the other basics. They also taught me things no child my age should know. How to kill, to hide all emotion. There we were twisted and warped, becoming shadows with no purpose in life other then to do what we were told.

What about your work? It's defective - it's a crock and then you die

Work is nothing but a chore to me. I have spent the last five years cleaning out corruption and turning Biovolt into an international corporation that all others fear. I have no social life and my house is silent, testament to what will remain of my life. A life spent cleaning up a business that will one day be the death of me.

What about your childhood? It's defective - it's dead and buried in the past

My childhood went hand in hand with Abbey schooling. And even before I went to the Abbey my life was still hell. My parents all but forgot that I existed. I was left in the care of an old half-blind woman until Voltaire came to claim me.

What about your future? It's defective - you can shove it up your ass!

My future will be nothing but work. I have no time for social calls or companions. I will die, known as the cold hearted that ruled Biovolt with an iron-clad hand. That will be my legacy.


End file.
